


The Orgasm Zone

by queerioes



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: 69 sort of, Biting, Cunnilingus, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Kissing, Making Out, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24361195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerioes/pseuds/queerioes
Summary: Catra gets hot watching Adora. And then Adora gives her a hand. That’s it. That’s the fic.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 162





	The Orgasm Zone

Adora had this morning routine where she would get up at the crack of dawn, quietly sliding out of whichever side of the bed Catra wasn’t occupying, and set herself up in a remote spot for warm-ups and toning exercises. She did planks, push-ups, sit-ups, kicking at some invisible enemy in the air, you name it. Catra took note of this a while back. At first she shrugged the mild morning disturbance off, rubbing her face back into the warm spot Adora had slept in, but that soon changed, curious as to why Catra was robbed of her personal furnace to cling sleepily to. It became  _ their _ morning routine though, Catra cracking an eye open at Adora tip-toeing out of the barracks and following her as soon as she was around the corner,  _ totally _ undetected of course. 

While Adora would set up her space, Catra would get comfortable— slinking over a nearby hanging catwalk, stretching out on her tummy to wait for the show. Adora would begin with warm-ups, twisting and bending, cheeks heating up and puffing out air. The stillness of their unoccupied corner and intermittent clanking of machinery surrounded them in a peacefulness. Between the overstuffed bunks, noisy rations hall, or tense training grounds, Catra found little space in the Fright Zone to breathe. Adora always and frustratingly attracted a crowd, but it was no surprise to Catra as to  _ why _ . Sure she was freakishly competent and everyone’s favorite and ridiculously fit  _ and just...hot _ . 

Anyways. 

About a month ago, Scorpia had noticed Catra perched and observing Adora in her morning routine. Focus honed elsewhere, she nearly fell when a loud “Hey Catra!” sent ten thousand jolts through her. Hushing Scorpia in hopes that her cover hadn’t been blown, the tireless hissing drew Adora’s attention. Catra skipped their morning routine for a week after that. It was only one week that Catra could stand with virtually no patience. She missed those intimate mornings watching Adora serenely working up a sweat. It was pure luck that she hadn’t  _ really _ gotten comfortable before Scorpia showed up. 

Thinking of Adora with those toned muscles glistening with sweat as she grunted and breathed through her training— it made Catra melty. There were times when the exercising became more intense, Adora pushing herself towards some goal. Catra would watch her get hotter, sweat rolling off of her chin, stripping the layers of clothing off of her body until every intimate curve was palpable. It drove Catra mad. It made her feverish and she could only satiate that herself. Catra had definitely spent more mornings in bed rubbing against a pillow or wadded blanket getting off to those visuals than doing extra training like Adora. 

Returning back to those typical mornings, Adora had relocated her workout space and Catra was finding her own routine again. Lounging somewhere nearby, she would watch Adora exercise in the early morning. No one had interrupted them and no one had even come close to the new spot. Catra finally started to let her guard down again, which meant she could get _really_ _comfortable_. 

That morning Adora had shed her outer layers of clothing, all that remained were the thin pieces that kept her from being completely naked. Her tight shorts riding up as she did squats, chest covering shifting as she twisted or reached. Catra had been feeling increasingly heated, cheeks feeling flushed, like her clothes were too constricting. Adora was so lucid in her movements, Catra thought. It was Adora’s hands she had been considering. How firm Adora’s grip was, how it felt wrapping around Catra’s wrist, or an arm around her body. She felt so safe, so relaxed, but mostly just too desperate. Adora wasn’t close enough to touch her, but that’s all Catra wanted at the moment. Her eyes never leaving Adora, she leaned against the railing for support as her self-control crumbled away, abandoning her guarded rationale as her hand started to roam. Feeling up her arm and over her shoulders, it felt good. Brushing over her nipples standing through her thin shirt and down her stomach, the feeling was getting better. Her fingers pressed into her thighs, pushing up her shorts, massaging into her skin. It was getting hotter. Yet it was her hand finally slipping in between her legs that felt the closest to best, cupping herself and rolling her hips forward.  _ Adora.  _

“ _ Hey Catra _ . See something you like?” 

**Author's Note:**

> WHO COULD THAT BE?? 
> 
> Anyways, I have discovered that I like writing long smutty scenarios in many parts. This will have many 500~1k-ish word chapters until it's complete. And I have a time with titles, so you get ridiculous ones. 
> 
> Please enjoy. ₍₍ (̨̡ ‾᷄♡‾᷅ )̧̢ ₎₎
> 
> -
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I look forward to your comments. ;u;  
> I'm really just on twitter mostly -- [twitter (@_queerioes)](https://twitter.com/_queerioes)
> 
> Come visit my twitter for more gay content and where I throw all of my Japan/media/fandom research sources!  
> 


End file.
